The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version)
The Forest Book 2 is a spoof film created by Davidchannel. It is a spoof film from the 2003 disney film, The Jungle Book 2. It will appearace in Youtube in a future. Cast *Mowgli - Christopher Robin (Winnie The Pooh) *Baloo - Boog the grizzly (Open Season) *Bagheera - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Colonel Hathi - Manny (Ice Age) *Kaa - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Shere Khan - Samson the cougar (is a fanon character) *Shanti - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzie - The crows (Dumbo) *Lucky - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Flunkey - Phil (Madagascar) *Hathi, Jr. - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump movie) *The Elephants - Themselves *Ranjan - Zephyx (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) *Mowgli & Ranjan's Father - Phoebus & Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Shanti's mother - Anita Ratcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *The villagers - Themselves *The Anicent Ruin Animals - Various Forest Animals Scenes: *The Forest Book 2 Part 1 - Opening/Shadow Play *The Forest Book 2 Part 2 - You Dan Take the Boy Out of the Jungle... *The Forest Book 2 Part 3 - "Jungle Rhythm" *The Forest Book 2 Part 4 - Missing Christopher Robin *The Forest Book 2 Part 5 - Samson the cougar *The Forest Book 2 Part 6 - "The Bare Necessities" *The Forest Book 2 Part 7 - Into the forest *The Forest Book 2 Part 8 - Retreat! *The Forest Book 2 Part 9 - This is the Life *The Forest Book 2 Part 10 - Wilbur *The Forest Book 2 Part 11 - "W-I-L-D" *The Forest Book 2 Part 12 - Finding Christopher *The Forest Book 2 Part 13 - Run! *The Forest Book 2 Part 14 - The Ruins *The Forest Book 2 Part 15 - Back To the Village/Yeah, Man! *The Forest Book 2 Part 16 - End Crédits Movie used *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Movies & TV Shows used: *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *Winnie the Pooh *Christopher Robin *Oliver & Company *101 Dalmatians 1 & 2 *Open Season *Zootopia *Ice Age series *Pooh's Heffalump movie *Dumbo *The Rescuers Down Under *The Penguins of Madagascar *Madagascar *Madagascar 2 *Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted Gallery Trivia christopher-robin-winnie-the-pooh-7.74.jpg|Christopher Robin as Mowgli 2,...png|Boog as Baloo Nick_Wilde_Pose_Render.png|Nick Wilde as Bagheera Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8087.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Shanti Hond2_683.jpg|Zephyx as Ranjan Savio-Screencaps-savio-the-snake-22344716-636-478.png|Savio as Kaa Samson the Cougar.png|Samson the cougar as Shere Khan Manny.png|Manny as Colonel Hathi lumpy-the-heffalump-poohs-heffalump-movie-69.jpg|Lumpy as Hathi Jr. Crows_(Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crows & His brothers as Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy & Dizzie Wilbur_(The_Rescuers).jpg|Wilbur as Lucky Phil_2.jpg|Phil the chimpanzee as Flunky descarga,..jpg|Esmeralda & Phoebus as Ranjan's parents 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-122.jpg|Anita Ratcliffe as Shanti's mother *This parody is dedicated to The Cooldzanethe5th & The Walt Disney company. *The Jungle Book 2 is released in 2003, the same year in which the movie premiered, Piglet's Big Movie. Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:The Jungle Book 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book 2 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Picture Category:The Jungle Book 2 Movie Spoof Category:Movie-spoof